Loralei and Sirius
by The Smoking Nun
Summary: When a new Auror joins the Order of The Phoenix Sirius can't stop thinking about her. Not as boring than it sounds. Promise. Rated M for later chapters to be safe.
1. Nervous

**Author's Note:** _No copyright infringement intended! I have no money to sue me for anyway. Honestly. None. Just ask Benicio Sanchez over at AmericanExpress. _

Loralei was not the type of girl to be nervous. She had always prided herself on being a steady individual. After all, she would not be a good Auror without having some courage. Especially now, in these rough times.

Dumbledore was now calling on her for help. She was going to be a part of the Order now, part of the resistance. She didn't have time to be afraid. She didn't even have time to think.

"Loralei?" Nymphadora Tonks waved her hand in front of her friends face in order to break her out of her trance like state.

Loralei nearly jumped out from behind her desk. She never let her guard down at work and was surprised to find herself daydreaming. "Sorry Tonks," She smiled up at her pink haired comrade. "What can I do for you?"

"It's time to go," Tonks lowered her voice. "We have plans?" She looked around the desks at the other Aurors and various employees of the Ministry.

It was no secret that the two women were good friends, both being the same age and with similar interests but in this tumultuous time it wasn't smart to appear to be to close with anyone outside of work. People would begin to get the wrong idea.

Loralei nodded and began to gather up her things. She was fairly new to the Ministry, having only moved to London less than a month ago, but she had assimilated very well with the help of Tonks. She even dressed like an Englishwoman now- or so she thought. In reality, she stuck out very much.

Loralei's beauty was not something that was ignorable. Her dark hair fell gracefully in waves around her shoulders; her skin almost sparkled with just a hint of color and her figure bordered on perfection. Women in the Ministry often were less than nice to her because of her attractiveness but the men were more than willing to accommodate her.

Loralei finished gathering her things and the two women made their way out of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Between Tonk's hair and Loralei's appearance, they created much attention. Various coworkers bid them goodbye and both women returned their sentiments politely with forced smiles.

"You know Tonks," Loralei whispered, "In America we don't smile half as much as you English people do."

Tonks laughed, "It is a gift to be able to paint emotions on your face and leave them there no matter how you feel."

It was Loralei's turn to laugh, "Yes. I'm not sure how I ever got along without it!"

Their genuine smiles did not last long however as they came face to face with Rufus Scrimgeour, the head of the Auror Office. Neither of them really disliked their boss but they both thought that there was something not quite right about him. Sure he was nice, probably _too_ nice for an Auror and he seemed only to be nice for show.

"Nymphadora." He nodded his head at Tonks and she fought back the urge to wince at the sound of her first name. "Loralei," He grinned trying not to stare blatantly at her chest. She was certainly the most gorgeous Auror he had ever seen.

Loralei and Tonks plastered the smiles on once again and both responded with a "Scrimgeour."

The man lowered his tawny head and looked Loralei in the eye, "Please, call me Rufus. What plans do you ladies have tonight?"

"Just dinner. With some friends," Tonks answered but it didn't seem that the man was listening. He just stared at Loralei. "Speaking of dinner, we have to get going Scrimgeour," She said knowing that the invitation for first name basis was meant for Loralei.

"Yeah, we don't want to be late," Loralei explained. "See you tomorrow. Rufus." It almost pained her to say his name as the two walked away.

Rufus Scrimgeour turned to see them go, "See you tomorrow," He called out.

Once they were out of earshot, Tonks began to laugh uncontrollably and although Loralei was mortified, she couldn't help but join in. After some more small interruptions, the two finally reached the Sixth floor.

"What is the address again?" Loralei asked feeling herself become nervous for the second time in one day.

"Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place." Tonks repeated as she motioned for Loralei to go first.

Loralei took a deep breath and threw the power at her feet as she repeated the address. She felt the familiar sensation of being transported and after what seemed like a long time, she landed in the fireplace of an extremely regal looking room.

There was velvet on the walls and on the furniture. Moving portraits covered the walls and as she walked across the wood floor to get a closer look she felt someone else arrive in the fireplace. She turned around and saw Tonks clumsily step out from the brick.

"This place looks like a museum," Loralei remarked.

"Yeah, it might as well be." Tonks looked around then back to her friend and smiled. "Come on, let's go meet the Order."

**Note: **_You like? Promise that it will get MUCH better. Loralei and Sirius meet in the next chapter and sparks fly. Review with all you got. I can take it. _


	2. The Order

**Author's Note:** _No copyright infringement intended! I have no money to sue me for anyway. Honestly. None. Just ask Benicio Sanchez over at AmericanExpress. _

Loralei was truly in awe as she followed Tonks throughout the house. It was so grand, yet it seemed so forgotten. She got the feeling that it used to be a place full of subsistence and splendor and couldn't help but think that it still held potential for liveliness.

Tonks interrupted Loralei's thoughts, "We usually have the meetings downstairs in the kitchen." She looked back at the witch to make sure she was still with her.

Loralei nodded silently and forced herself to not daydream any longer. She did not know what had gotten into her. She never lost focus.

The pair climbed down stairs and Loralei came face to face with a room full of unfamiliar witches and wizards. At once a very motherly looking red headed witch came up to the women. She hugged Tonks tightly, "It is so good to see you Nymphadora!" Loralei looked at Tonks and was surprised to see a genuine smile upon being called by her first name. This witch must be something special to warrant such an honor.

"I feel just the same," Tonks pulled away from the hug and grabbed Loralei by the arm gently pulling her next to her. "Everyone? This is Loralei Lemmon."

Loralei smiled at all of the faces. She was at first surprised to see young faces. Younger than her own but then she realized that it was Christmastime.

Loralei continued to look over the faces and was started as her own green eyes came into contact with a pair of piercing grey ones. She knew who this man was. He was the infamous Sirius Black. His story was one that had made its way over to America as well. Although she knew of his innocence, she had no idea how completely handsome he was. She forced herself to look away.

Tonks looked at her friend and began to list everyone. "This is Molly and Authur Weasley and their children Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginny. That's Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. This is his house."

Loralei tried not to be overwhelmed and hoped that she would be able to remember everyone's name. "Wow. Well, It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

It was no doubt that Loralei's beauty impressed every man in the room. They, of course, had known a bit about her from what Tonks had told them but they had no idea that she was so striking. When Tonks described her as a "clever girl" and "one of the best Aurors I've ever meet" they imagined someone a lot… older.

Molly seemed to pick up on Loralei's slight discomfort and wrapped an affectionate arm around her waist. "Come, let's start the meeting!" She led Loralei to a large wooden table. "If you're in the Order you can stay. If not, then you need to occupy yourselves with something else." The women seemed to look at her children and their companions. They reluctantly left the room.

Loralei took a seat, as did the remained members. She could feel someone watching her and when she looked up towards the head of the table, she came into contact with those steel grey eyes once more. _This was going to be trouble for sure_, she thought.

"This isn't everyone of course," Remus leaned over the table and told Loralei. "A few more members will be joining us and the rest are notified of what happens here by other means."

Loralei smiled and nodded. She knew right away that she was going to like Remus simply by the way he looked at Tonks. Any man who was smart enough to be in love with her friend was a friend of hers. Bill started to say something to Loralei but before he could, he was interrupted.

"Speaking of more guests," Authur rose from the table, as did everyone else. Loralei looked in the doorway of the kitchen to see an elderly wizard with a long beard. She stood up at once. She was very much looking forward to meeting Albus Dumbledore.

The man made his way into the kitchen with a presence and grace that Loralei envied. She wanted to _feel_ that important, to _be_ that important.

Following the wizard were two men that Loralei was already acquainted with, Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, and one dark haired man that she was not.

Dumbledore breezed right over to Loralei, "My dear," He took her hand in his. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix." As he smiled, lines around his eyes crinkled giving him a friendly disposition.

Loralei was ecstatic. "Thank you sir. My name's-" But she was cut short by Dumbledore raising his hand slightly.

"Yes, I know who you are." He smiled and Loralei thought _Oh of course he knows my name_. "And I assume you are familiar with Alastor and Kingsley?"

Loralei smiled at them both. She truly did like them and they both had made her feel quite at home in the Auror office taking on father like personas. "Yeah I am."

"Well then I just need to introduce Severus." He beckoned the dark haired wizard out of the shadows formed by the two large aurors. Alastor and Kingsley both sat down at the table. "Loralei, this is Severus Snape. Severus, this is Loralei Lemmon."

Loralei smiled politely and shook his hand. Severus seemed to be smirking, "Pleasure."

Dumbledore then clapped his hands loudly and boomed, "Let the meeting begin!" The two men took seats and Loralei couldn't help but look over at Sirius who was glaring, not so subtly, at Severus.

Tonks noticed Loralei staring at her cousin. She leaned over and whispered in Loralei's ear, "Snape is a spy. He works with Voldemort. Sirius doesn't trust him."

Loralei muttered a soft "Oh" and looked back at the man of the house. He looked so tormented, yet there was still some light to him. His rugged good looks seemed to match his personality perfectly. Loralei always had a thing for the tough guy and Sirius Black was certainly tough.

First, everyone took turns giving his or her reports of what was happening. Dumbledore did most of the talking after that, asking for confirmation from time to time.

"We have to make sure that Scrimgeour is on our side," Dumbledore stated quietly. "I can never be sure of his true intentions…"

"Well Loralei would be perfect for that!" Tonks almost screamed. "Scrimgeour _loves_ her!" She threw an arm around her friend and Loralei tried not to look sick. Then Tonks voice changed into that of their boss's, "Please Loralei, you can call me Rufus." She winked for added effect. By now Loralei was used to Tonk's metamorphic abilities, but they still amazed her. She truly sounded like Scrimgeour.

Most of the table burst into laughter, though it seemed that none of the Order was at all surprised that the man had affection for the young witch. "I will see what I can do," Loralei smiled at Dumbledore.

The wizard chuckled lightly, "Yes but be careful Loralei, Scrimgeour isn't as dumb as he looks. Although," He paused, "Lust does blind us all," And with that he rose from his seat. Snape soon followed.

"Albus," Molly started, "You're not going to stay for dinner?" Loralei thought it was strange that she had no objections to _Snape_ leaving.

"Molly I am sure that you have prepared a lovely dinner and I will be sorry to miss it but I have some business to attend to." He truly did look sorry. Loralei wondered what "business" he had to attend to.

Everyone rose from his or her seats to show respect for the wizard. "I shall see you all shortly." The skin around his eyes crinkled again as he took the time to acknowledge everyone in the order.

Everyone muttered their goodbyes and Molly began to fuss around in the kitchen with the food. "Can we help Molly?" Tonks asked her.

The woman looked at the younger witches and considered it. "Sure. Loralei can you help set the table? And Tonks, can you go fetch the children?"

Loralei grinned. She knew exactly why Molly had decided to give Tonks a task that did not involve much chance for her to break something. It was strange that such a talented woman with such extraordinary powers was so clumsy with everyday tasks.

Loralei walked over and picked up the stack of dishes. As she turned around, she almost bumped into Bill. He smiled at her, "Would you like some help?"

Molly turned to see her eldest child offering his help and smiled to herself. Her son had impeccable taste.

Loralei returned his sentiment; "Sure," She was flirting a little bit. Bill Weasley was very cute and she saw no harm in it.

As she handed over the dishes she brought her body close to his and allowed her hand to graze his. He knew what she was doing and grinned. _Gods, she's beautiful_, he thought as he placed the dishes on the table and began to pass them out.

Loralei felt that familiar sensation of someone looking at her again. She turned next to her to find Sirius staring at her blatantly. He knew he shouldn't be feeling anything towards a woman he _just_ met but he couldn't help himself. He was intrigued. And not just by her beauty.

Sirius hadn't done the whole dating thing for quite some time, what with being in Azkaban and being trapped in this dusty old house. He wasn't sure of what to do anymore, and he knew he was no match for the eldest Weasley boy. Bill lived a dangerous life, full of adventure. How could he compete with that? The last adventure he had was two weeks ago when he trapped a Bogart in the Drawing Room.

There was loud noise on the stairs and all of the kids had come back into the room. "What did we miss?" Fred asked with a hint of distain for not being included.

"Nothing important I hope," George added sarcastically taking a seat.

"Ignore them," Moody gruffed at no one in particular, but moved his swiveling eye in Loralei's direction.

"We only allow wizards of age into the Order," Charlie explained to the new recruit, "And our brothers do not seem to believe that the rule is just."

"If I were underage I would find that hard to swallow as well," Loralei empathized.

Everyone stared at her. "I like this girl," Fred smiled, as did the rest of the under aged crowd. Sirius stared at her with interest.

"I think we all like her Fred." Molly quipped as she waved her wand and the food appeared on the table. "Let's eat!"

Before Mrs. Weasley could finish everyone was on the food. The meeting took much longer than Loralei had initially anticipated and she was famished.

"So Loralei," Bill started, "what part of America are you from?"

She looked up from her potatoes, "California."

"Oh of course. I can't imagine why I couldn't tell before," Bill flirted.

Tonks rolled her eyes at the pair of them, yet was jealous at the same time. She was in love with Remus although she knew he would never allow them to be together.

Bill continued to ask questions about her life before moving to England and Sirius watched the exchange with curiosity. The wizard wished that it was _he_ Loralei was talking to.

Remus noticed his friend looking at the young pair and inwardly groaned. He had seen that look before.

"If you don't mind me asking," Bill sort of lowered his voice, "How old are you?"

Loralei opened her mouth but before she could say anything Molly yelled, "William Authur Weasley!" She looked frazzled to say the least; "You do _not_ ask a woman her age!" Everyone then began to stare at Loralei trying to guess her age.

"Well it's not as though she's old, mum. It won't be embarrassing for her to say." Bill laughed at the ridiculousness of his mother.

Molly huffed, "Well if you already know which age bracket she falls in why would you even ask such an impolite question?"

"'Not old' is _not_ an age bracket." Bill reasoned.

"It's okay Molly," Loralei smiled up at the older woman. "I'm twenty-three," she said simply as she shoveled a spoonful of potatoes into her mouth.

"And you're _already_ an Auror?" Hermione asked sounding impressed.

Loralei smiled, "Yeah. I suppose I am."

"And a damn good one too," Moody boasted.

"Yes," Kingsley's deep voice boomed. "You should see her Patronus."

"Well, thank you." She smiled warmly at the two men.

They returned her smile. Well, Kingsley did. Moody just twisted his face into a new expression.

"Well Molly," Kingsley said as he stood up. "I hate to eat and run but Moody and I have a special assignment to get to. Dinner was delicious. Thank you so much." The two men bid their goodbyes.

Loralei then rose from the table, lifting her plate and reaching for the plates of those around her and was surprised to see that Sirius had also got up on his feet. He felt foolish for doing so immediately. He was not sure what had come over him.

Everyone stared at the pair of them waiting for something to happen. Loralei started to walk the dishes over to the sink when Molly began, "Don't be silly dear," as she cast her wand around the table. The dishes began to clean themselves in the sink.

Sirius thought it was strange that a witch with so much supposed talent for magic would choose to wash dishes manually.

Tonks leaned over to her friend and whispered into her ear, "I think you have quite an effect on my cousin."

Loralei looked over at Sirius to find him looking back at her. Merlin he was handsome. She really hoped that she _did_ have an effect on him.

It was strange. They hadn't spoken two words to each other yet there was this spark. She _wanted_ to talk to him but found herself shying away from the task. It was so much less intimidating to talk to someone like Bill who was her own age.

"Would anyone care for a drink?" Sirius asked as he stood up. Loralei was amazed to hear the sound of his voice. It was deep and smooth and made her whole body shiver. _Of course he has a voice like that_, Loralei thought.

"Please," Fred said as he leaned back in his chair.

"We've had a rough day." George added stretching his arms into the air.

Molly looked at her sons with an expression Loralei knew all too well. Before her mother died, she could give the most threatening of looks.

Loralei laughed lightly, "I would love one." She smiled up at Sirius who seemed to be taken aback by her addressing him directly. All of the other adults soon agreed and Sirius poured each a glass.

"To the Order," Arthur proposed as he raised his glass.

"To the Order!" Everyone repeated before they took their sip.

Over the top of his glass, Sirius watched Loralei take a large gulp. He couldn't help but grin. You had to love a girl who could take her Firewhiskey.

Loralei felt the familiar warming sensation in her throat. As tempting as it was to finish off the glass, she promised herself to take it slow. She was known to be over zealous after too many glasses of liquor and she really wanted to impress Sirius.

"Maybe the children would like to be excused?" Molly asked the group of teenagers who did not seem to like being called children.

They nodded their heads. Loralei knew why they wanted to leave. She herself would not have liked to be in a room with a bunch of adults who were drinking if she was not allowed to partake in the festivities as well.

The teens left, muttering goodbyes, but Hermione and Ginny made their way over to Tonks and Loralei. "Would you both like to see something?" Ginny asked a sparkle of mischief in her eye.

Tonks and Loralei looked at each other and both said, "Yes," in unison before getting up from their chairs.

"We'll be right back," Tonks explained looking around the table. Loralei gave one last fleeting glance at Sirius before she followed the girls upstairs to their room.

Upon arriving at their room, Hermione cast a couple of charms at the door in order for it to open.

Loralei looked around at their space. It looked rather lived in, with posters on the wall of the "Weird Sisters" and other various magical celebrities.

"So you all live here?" Loralei asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah," Hermione answered. "When we're not in school."

"Sirius is nice enough to let us stay here. The Order thinks that the Burrow isn't safe enough." Ginny smiled at the older witch. She really admired both women. If they both weren't so nice, she would hate them out of sheer jealous.

"What did you want to show us?" Tonks asked sounding very intrigued.

"This," Ginny started pulling out a box from underneath her bed. She pulled off the lid, which was covered with holes, and revealed a small purple creature.

It began to move, as if the light had brought it to life. Both Tonks and Loralei gasped. "What is that?" Tonks asked. She had never seen anything like it before.

"It's a Pygmy Puff!" Hermione couldn't help but be excited that the two witches were fascinated by something that her and Ginny had.

"It's amazing. Where did you get it?" Loralei asked as she softly pet it.

"We nicked it from Fred and George," Ginny whispered.

"Well done," Tonks smiled at the young girls. "I wonder where they got them from."

The girls began to conspire and after a short conversation Tonks decided that they better get back downstairs to avoid suspicion. The girls all said their goodbyes and Loralei opened the door and stepped out into the dark corridor.

Loralei turned her head back to look at Tonks, "When did-" Her sentence was cut short because she had bumped into something very solid.

She felt herself fall back and as she braced herself for impact she felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her upright.

She looked up at the person who was attached to the arms and found Sirius. He was holding her dangerously close to his body. Her hands had somehow wrapped themselves around his neck and she could feel his warm breath on her face.

Sirius was surprised how well their forms fit together. Her body felt perfect against his.

Tonks coughed loudly and Sirius let go of Loralei, his hands lingering on her hips. "Thanks," She smiled feeling embarrassed. "Sorry for running into you."

"It's fine. Thank you." Sirius at once regretted saying thank you, although he _was_ very grateful to be able to touch her.

Loralei raised her eyebrows at him and he tried to explain, "I didn't mean 'thank you' just-"

"Sirius," Tonks interrupted. "What are you doing here?" The way she asked made Sirius seem like a child and this made Loralei smile.

He stuck a hand his hair and Loralei had to fight the urge to reach up and join him. "Molly asked me to find you."

Loralei laughed and couldn't help but think that it was sweet of him to have actually obeyed. She brushed up against Sirius intentionally as she made her way down the stairs back to the kitchen.

Soon after, Loralei and Tonks explained that they had better get back home to their apartment. Before leaving, however, Molly convinced the girls to come to dinner the following evening.

Loralei was looking forward to it more than she admitted to herself. This time, she was not going to be shy. This time she would make a lasting impression.

**Author's Note**: _The action is just gearing up my friends. More sexual tension to come. _


	3. Wanting More

**Author's Note:** _As previously stated, NO copyright intended. _

Sirius hadn't been excited for dinner in quite some time. In fact, he hadn't been excited about much in the past months. He craved adventure and he craved excitement. And for some reason, he was sure that Loralei was going to bring all that he was looking for into his life. She was going to save him from monotonous existence.

He spent more time thinking about her in the past day than he would ever care to admit to. But, in the back of his mind, he knew that there was so much more to her than he could ever imagine. She wasn't perfect, no matter how much she seemed so in his mind. She would have flaws and he would find them sooner or later.

When he came down to the kitchen, Molly stared at him with a slightly surprised look on her face. "Sirius, did you comb your hair?"

Remus, Hermione, Ron and Harry looked up from the table. Sirius tried to look casual and shrugged as he mumbled something about how it looked the same as yesterday. He took a seat at the table next to Remus.

Remus suppressed the urge to laugh, "Sirius you're wearing cologne."

"Yes," Sirius couldn't deny that he smelt different.

Hermione smiled up at the man. She knew why he took more time with his appearance than usual but was not about to say anything. Well, not right then anyway.

Hermione thought that they would make a very romantic pair, the Auror and the wrongly accused convict. She couldn't wait to tell Ginny about her discovery of this potential affair. Together they could figure out if Loralei was indeed interested in Sirius. _How can she not be?_ Hermione thought as she looked across the table at him. _He's so rugged and fascinating. _

Just moments later, Tonks and Loralei arrived straight from the Ministry. The two women greeted everyone warmly and after Mrs. Weasley sent Ron, Hermione and Harry to bring down the rest of the house they took the seats opposite Remus and Sirius.

Loralei smiled shyly at Sirius who tried to look nonchalant as he asked, "So how are things at The Ministry?"

Loralei stuck her arms into the air and stretched theatrically, giving Sirius an excuse to marvel at her flawless figure. "Well it's been really tough trying to find you. Every time we get close, you rush off to Argentina."

The four of them laughed heartedly and Tonks turned to her cousin, "Loralei's now in charge of the committee that is dedicated to finding you."

Sirius looked at Loralei with a grin on his face, "Well, here I am."

Loralei seemed to radiate with laughter. Sirius loved watching her as she laughed because her whole body seemed to be a part of the process, from her eyebrows to her feet.

"How'd you get that job," Remus asked more seriously.

"Scrimgeour recons I'm up for the task," Loralei shrugged glancing at Sirius. She so dearly wanted to impress him.

"And you _are_ darling," Tonks threw an arm around her friend and turned to her. "You could take over the whole damn department if you only agreed to go on a date with our dear _Rufus_." She emphasized the name of the Head of the Auror's Office most sickeningly.

"Has he asked you out on a date?" Sirius asked slightly jealous.

"No, he hasn't. Tonks just likes to blow things a little out of proportion." Loralei smiled at the woman next to her just as all the children came back in the kitchen. All the Weasleys that Loralei had been introduced to were there, and each acknowledged the new guests with a smile. Bill even nodded his head at Loralei and took the seat next to Remus with the hopes to start a conversation with her.

"Perhaps I stretch the truth a little," Tonks conceded. "But I am _not_ embellishing on your power over the opposite sex."

Loralei grew red, "Tonks," She warned.

But Tonks wasn't listening. "Late last night a man showed up on our doorstep proclaiming his love for her. He asked for her hand in marriage!" Tonks exclaimed barely able to contain herself. By now, everyone at the table was listening. Sirius perhaps, more intently than others.

"Just because an ex-boyfriend drunkenly asks me to marry him-" Loralei began as she chanced a glance at Sirius only to find him staring back intently.

"It was Jack Tilton!" Tonks nearly shouted and there were a few gasps around the table.

"Sorry," Hermione almost whispered in the silence. "But who is Jack Tilton?"

"He's the best chaser in the league," Ron said almost dreamily.

"He was just named MVP of the Tutshill Tornados," Harry added sounding slightly amazed that this woman, who was about to eat dinner with him, had managed to enchant one of the best Quidditch players of all time.

"I guess you could call him that. Personally, I would just call him an ass," Loralei shrugged and Sirius felt his chest become significantly tighter. If a Quidditch super star did not impress Loralei, what chance did he have?

"What did you say?" Ginny asked fully impressed but not all together surprised.

Tonks smiled and began to explain, "Well, when Aiden Alijah showed up-"

"Aiden Alijah? As in the guitarist from the Weird Sisters?" Fred and George nearly yelled in unison. They were tough to impress, but Loralei had amazed them with her contacts.

Loralei looked at Sirius and took a deep breath, "Yeah that's the one."

Ron sighed mockingly, "Ginny thinks he's dreadfully handsome."

Ginny looked slightly embarrassed as she glanced at Harry, "Everyone thinks so!"

"So it he a bit of a prat as well then?" Bill smirked at Loralei and the Auror laughed lightly.

"I just," Loralei felt herself blush and she wrapped her hand around her neck. "I'm just not…" She smiled almost to herself, "We're not compatible I suppose."

Tonks shook her head and smiled, "I don't know Loralei, _he_ seemed to have quite a different idea on that. I thought for sure after he tried to-"

"Tonks." Loralei interrupted cutting her off before she divulged too much about what had happened last night. The two women looked at each other and Loralei tried to silently tell Tonks to keep her mouth shut by narrowing her eyes and furrowing her eyebrows.

Tonks seemed to get the hint as she smiled and turned to the rest of the table, "So what do we have here Molly? It looks lovely!" She looked around at the table full of food.

Molly touched Tonk's shoulder, "Thank you dear," She beamed as she made her way over to her seat. "Everyone dig in!"

Sirius tried to shake the image of two handsome young men chasing after Loralei as he faded into the background. He felt way out of his league, and that was not a feeling he had often.

Various conversations began at the other end of the table while Tonks tried to begin one at their end. "So what did you two do today?" She asked Remus and Sirius as she shoveled food into her mouth.

The two men looked at one another and grinned, "We just tried to keep ourselves busy with things to do around the house." Remus said with a fleeting glance at Tonks.

Loralei looked genuinely interested, "Like what?" She asked while looking at Sirius.

Sirius was embarrassingly startled by her eye contact, "Well, today we have been discovering all of these belongings that my parents had left behind."

Loralei furrowed her brow, "What sort of belongings?"

Sirius tried to remain casual, "Well various sorts of things really, and some things we're not sure of _what_ they are."

Loralei tried to look sultry, "I'd love to see them."

Sirius grinned widely, "After dinner then."

Remus and Tonks watched the exchange with smirks on their faces. Remus whole-heartedly wished that he were having as good a chance with Tonks. He wished that he could be as charming as his friend or at least as mysterious so that he would appear more interesting.

Sirius began to eat faster, not caring how ridiculous he looked. He could not wait to get Loralei in a more comfortable setting. Every time they had talked, there was a barrier between them and many people listening. How was he supposed to get to know her like that?

Loralei noticed how quickly Sirius was eating and she felt her cheeks become red. She really hoped that he was into her for more than just sex.

Loralei wasn't opposed to relationships solely based on physicality. In fact, she thought that her past relationships with Jack Tilton and Aiden Alijah were only about sex but it turned out that _they_ both had different ideas. She didn't want either of them for more than entertainment. She craved something more real. She wanted something different and she felt that Sirius could be the one to give it to her.

Loralei knew next to nothing about the Sirius and if she was honest with herself, the mere fact that he is somewhat of an enigma made her want him all the more. Was this thrill the main reason for her infatuation? Loralei really didn't know, but she was more than willing to find out.

The four adults conversed more and more freely as the Firewhiskey flowed through their veins. They discussed their dysfunctional families and even their days in school.

"We were as close as friends could have ever been," Remus half smiled as he explained the relationship between the Marauders to Loralei and Tonks.

Sirius took a sip from his glass and silently bowed his head. Even after all the years, he still missed James Potter. His heart ached every time he thought about it. He imagined how his life would be different if Voldemort had never targeted the Potters, or if Peter Pettigrew had never given them up. Thoughts like these kept him awake at night and hearing Remus explain the complex relationship between them in Layman's terms was very difficult to hear.

He furrowed his brow and mumbled, "Excuse me," as he rose and left the table.

Remus frowned, "It's so hard for Sirius still."

Loralei rose from the table. She wasn't quite sure of what she was going to do or say, but she knew that she had to do something. Remus and Tonks looked at each other and then up to the young woman. They looked at her with questioning faces, but said nothing.

"I'll be right back," Loralei explained softly and followed after Sirius.

Loralei's heart ached for Sirius. She could not pretend to know what Sirius was going through because everyone grieves in different ways, but she did know something about loss and felt the need to help.

**Author's Note:** _Sorry it took so long to update! Next chapter will be more prompt and full of action! Review please! _


End file.
